Vulnerable
by SanPalma
Summary: Porque Yuuri tiene que entender por las malas la importancia de tener una persona a su lado en todo momento durante el GPF.


**Aclaración: ubicado después del capítulo 8 del anime :3**

En su rostro se mostraba aquella sonrisa tan característica de él, para muchos petulante, para otros el reflejo de la confianza de su portador. Y no era para menos; después de todo, él, J.J, había obtenido la calificación más alta en el programa corto.

Después de posar unos cuantos minutos para las cámaras, y enviarle a sus cientos de fans unos gestos tan memorables como lo eran aquellos besos que se perdían en el aire, J.J se encontró dirigiéndose detrás de la pista de patinaje, al lugar donde todos los demás patinadores y encargados de la competencia se encontraban.

No podía esperar el momento de restregarle a Victor —y al resto de los competidores— ser mejor que la persona a quien _La Leyenda Viviente_ había elegido entrenar.

Al estar ahí, pensó que se encontraría con las miradas de molestia de parte de aquellos a los que había dejado atrás, y los ojos llenos de asombro de parte de quienes nada tenían que tratar con él, pues no eran si quiera patinadores.

No logro evitar que la sorpresa y confusión lo invadieran al ser ignorado por todos los presentes pese a su estupenda y envidiable presentación. ¡Ni siquiera las miradas cargadas de odio le estaban siendo dirigidas! Todos estaban atentos a algo más. Algo que estaba ocurriendo unos metros más adelante de donde se encontraba, y era causante de toda esa gente reunida en un solo punto. Observando. Analizando. Atentos al resultado final de aquello que él desconocía.

Sin dudarlo, J.J se abrió paso a empujones entre toda esa gente para saber qué era aquello que le robaba el sabor de la gloria, de la atención.

No fue capaz de evitar su estupor al llegar al frente y encontrarse a quien consideraba la única persona que merecía ser su rival, Victor Nikiforov, de rodillas, con las palmas de sus manos juntas como si se encontrará realizando una plegaria, mientras le suplicaba a quien tan sólo unos meses atrás había sido su entrenador.

—¡Te lo ruego, Yakov!  
—Me niego, Vitya. Estas loco si crees que aceptaré una petición como esa— rechazaba el nombrado de nuevo.  
—¡Eres al único a quien puedo pedirle este favor!— seguía rogando el de cabello platinado.  
—¡Entiende lo que un "no" significa, Victor idiota!— interrumpió el más joven de todos los presentes, Yuri Plisetsky, en la conversación.  
—¡Pero necesito a alguien que cuide de Yuuri por mi!— seguía insistiendo cada vez más desesperado.  
—Pero soy capaz de cuidarme solo, Victor... Tengo 23 años, ¿recuerdas?...— intentaba, igual, de razonar el Yuuri japonés con el ojiazul.

Por primera vez desde que Jean había llegado, Victor se dirigió a Yuuri; incorporándose en el proceso.

—Eso no es suficiente, Yuuri. Necesito asegurarme que alguien este a tu lado; cuidándote.  
—Pero no es necesario, Victor. Puedo salir a la pista y demostrar de qué estoy hecho sin necesidad de que Yakov—san se convierta en mi entrenador.

Esas palabras captaron el interés de JJ, quien aún no entendía lo que ocurría por completo.

—Así que no te preocupes y regresa a Japón tranquilo.— sonrió— Ya verás que mañana me ira muy bi...  
—¡Esto no es China, Yuuri!— le interrumpió Victor de forma brusca, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores de aquel arrebato que nunca creyeron el antiguo patinador podía tener; incluyendo a quienes mejor lo conocían , como Yakov, Yurio y el propio Yuuri.

Por unos breves segundos, el silencio reinó en el lugar. Todos intentaban darle un significado coherente a lo que el ruso había intentado decir, llegando a una sola conclusión.

—¡¿Ah?!— le encaró Yuuri con su enojo en aumento— ¡Por supuesto sé eso!  
—¡No es lo que me das entender, Yuuri!  
—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!  
—¡Que no estas viendo todo lo que deberías!  
—¡¿No es eso justo lo que tú no estás haciendo?!  
—¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo veo todo de la forma en que es!  
—¡Pues no parece!

Sin previo aviso para quienes estuvieron presenciando la escena desde su inicio, lo que comenzó como una petición única entre entrenadores terminó como una disputa y desacuerdo entre entrenador y pupilo.

Antes que el de cabellos platinados cuestionará lo dicho por su estudiante, éste le sorprendió con sus siguientes palabras.

—¡Si posees tan poca fe en mis habilidades puedes dejar de ser mi entrenador cuando quieras! ¡Te demostraré que no necesito de tu presencia para tener una buena puntuación mañana! ¡Así que vete!

Victor quedó estupefacto ante la pronunciación de aquellas palabras, ¿qué le había llevado a Yuuri a pensar que no creía en él? ¿Por qué él querría dejar de ser el entrenador de Yuuri? ¿Por qué ahora lo corría a pesar de haberle pedido antes que nunca dejará de mirarlo, que permaneciera a su lado?

Las preguntas se empezaron a formular en la cabeza de Victor y no llegaron a ser pronunciadas en voz alta; debido a que Victor se vio incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna al darse cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento de esos ojos marrones a los que en secreto consideraba hermosos.

El silencio fue lo que continuó de aquella inesperada petición. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los ruidos que provocaban las personas que se encontraban a fuera y eran ajenas a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

Y Yuuri, sintiéndo que la determinación con la que dijo esa dura declaración se esfumaria en cualquier momento si permanecía ahí, no tardó en salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la que Victor se encontraba, mientras se le era cedido el paso por todos los espectadores, quienes no sabían si tenían que detenerlo o no.

Fue al notar esta acción que Victor recuperó su sentido del habla, y no dudo en gritar el nombre de su estudiante; intentando hacer que detuviera su huida. Fallando en el intento.

—¡Yuuri!

Y, de no ser por la interrupción de Yakov, Victor no habría dudado en seguirlo.

—Dejalo ir, Vitya.— le llamo— Y también olvida esa locura que me pides hacer.

Sin mas, Yakov camino en dirección contraria a donde Yuuri se había ido; siendo seguido por Lilya.

—Y, de paso, planteate de nuevo el dejar de ser entrenador y regresar a la pista; regresar al lugar donde perteneces y no debiste abandonar— continuó sin detener su andar.

Victor se encontró a si mismo sin ser capaz de decidir a quién debería seguir. ¿Qué era más importante en ese momento?

Su indecisión no paso desapercibida por las demás personas, quienes, de alguna forma, se encontraban expectantes por saber qué camino tomaria el ruso; ¿tras de quién iría?

Y, aunque cualquiera pensaría que su elección sería ir por su custodiado para arreglar aquella disputa, Victor Nikiforov los volvió a sorprender al tomar el camino por donde su ex—entrenador se había dirigido.

—¡Yakov! ¡Espera!— grito a todo pulmón para ser escuchado mientras lo intentaba alcanzar.

Los presentes quedaron atónitos por aquello; al final, Victor considero más importante ir tras Yakov, su antiguo coach, que ir a con Yuuri, su pupilo.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Viste eso? A Victor no le importo no ir tras su estudiante.  
—¿Por qué dejó que se fuera así?  
—¿Será que no lo considera tan importante?  
—¡Quizá ya se harto de él!  
—¿Crees fue tras Yakov para pedirle que sea de nuevo su entrenador?  
—¡Puede que Victor regrese a la pista de patinaje! ¡Que alegría!

Ese tipo de conversaciones empezaban a formarse entre todos los presentes; a excepción de algunos pocos, quienes aún se mantenían asimilando lo ocurrido y lo que aquello podía causar en un futuro. Entre ellos JJ, cuya reacción no era como los demás esperarían.

Un rostro que reflejaba seriedad junto a unos ojos calculadores era como él se encontraba; no había ni una pizca de su humor característico.

— _Si estuviera por romper en lágrimas, ¿a dónde iría?—_ se cuestionó JJ internamente.

Una sonrisa se firmó en su rostro, una diferente a todas las anteriores, una más fría.

—Es hora de un poco de diversión para el Rey~— canturreó, poniéndose en marcha hacia la misma dirección donde el japonés había desaparecido.

Sin embargo, JJ paso por alto que una persona había estado al pendiente de sus acciones.

—¡Tch! Estúpido cerdo...— dijo cierto chico rubio tomando el mismo camino que los 3 entrenadores; sin saber a quien se refería exactamente.

Varios metros alejados de donde toda la conmoción había ocurrido, en el baño del establecimiento, Yuuri se encontraba mirando su propia imagen en el espejo del lugar. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por ambos de sus ojos, mas ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

—Estoy aquí de nuevo, ¿eh?...— suspiró— Que patético...

La imagen de Victor diciéndole aquello regresó a su mente, provocando que las lágrimas fluyeran con mayor intensidad.

—Victor, idiota... Sólo te pido confianza, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto dármela?— su voz comenzó a quebrarse— Hoy lo hice de maravilla; rompí mi propia marca. ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer en mi a pesar de demostrarte mi capacidad?! ¿Por qué...?

Yuuri se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta de los baños abrirse, y, sin pensarlo, abrio la manija del agua para permitir que esta fluyera hacia abajo y enjuago rápido su rostro. No podía permitir que nadie lo viera en ese estado; suficiente tenía con que Victor y Yurio lo hicieran antes...

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!

Yuuri dirigió su mirada hacía detrás de su persona, encontrándose a JJ a unos pasos lejos de él, justo en frente de la puerta.

Yuuri miro en todas las direcciones, confundido; estaba seguro de que era el único en el baño...

—Te hablo a ti, Katsuki-kun— le aclaró— Sí es "kun", ¿verdad? No estoy demasiado familiarizado con las tradiciones japonesas.

Yuuri se sintió perdido por unos segundos. En serio le hablaba a él...

—Ah...si, Jean-san... Se le agrega el "kun" al final del nombre o apellido en Japón. A menos que seas cercano a la person...  
—Vamos~ Dime JJ, Yuuri~

— _Va a ignorar lo de ser cercano, ¿eh?...—_ pensó Yuuri con resignación.

—J... JJ-san...

JJ caminó a pasos lentos en dirección a Yuuri, haciendo que éste tuviera el instinto de retroceder lo más que fuese capaz. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse que se encontraba en el lavabo continuo a la pared, lo que impedía su retroceso, y, por ende, su escape.

Afortunadamente para Yuuri, JJ se detuvo dejando un par de pasos de distancia separándolos.

—Ahora que lo pienso...— hablo JJ, dubitativo— Victor suele llamarte sólo 'Yuuri' siempre. ¿Eso significa que son muy cercanos?

La mención del nombre de su entrenador tomo de sorpresa a Yuuri. ¿Qué tenía él que ver en la conversación?

—¿Victor? Bueno...él y yo...

Antes de poder evitarlo, su mente lo traicionó trayendole de vuelta la última conversación que había tenido con su entrenador; provocando que su mirada viajará de los ojos contrarios hasta el suelo. El simple recuerdo provocaba que las lágrimas desearan salir de nuevo.

Yuuri decidió cambiar el tema de conversación; no quería continuar hablando respecto a eso.

—¡Es cierto! Vi tu programa corto. ¡Fue increíble! No me sorprende quedaras con el primer puesto— dijo, sincero en sus palabras.  
—¡Lo sé! ¡I'm fabulous!— le respondió JJ sin una pizca de vergüenza— Aunque...estoy seguro de que, de haber participado Victor, el resultado habría sido diferente.

— _Victor...—_ pensó Yuuri con tristeza.

—Si...— concordó— Victor es increíble... A todos nos haría polvo en la pista...  
—Y aún así es tan obstinado respecto a regresar a la pista.— continuó hablando JJ— Toda Rusia, no...¡todo el mundo espera su regreso! Pero él insisite en ser tu entrenador... ¿Qué fue lo que vio en ti con exactitud? Tus presentaciones son buenas y cada vez se encuentran en mejora, pero no posees ese talento innato que él tiene de cautivar al público con su sola presencia; no los llevas a sentir el extasis de la interpretación como él lo hace; no eres nada a su lado. Ni siquiera alcanzas a cubrir su sombra. ¿Por qué decidió dejarlo todo por alguien como tú? No importa cuánto busque una respuesta, nunca logró encontrarla. No entiendo por qué desearía permanecer a tu lado...

Yuuri sólo escuchaba. Nada de lo que JJ decía era algo que no hubiese escuchado hasta ese punto de la competencia. Él era consciente de todo ello ya; y, aún así, que se lo repitieran en ese momento y de una forma tan directa sólo le permitía llenarse de culpa. Culpa de quitarle a Victor al mundo por sus interpretaciones que, comparadas con las de su entrenador, no eran para nada sorprendentes. Y remordimiento, por querer retener a Victor a su lado sólo por simples deseos egoístas.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del cimiento; esto le indicó a JJ que estaba por lograr su objetivo, y decidió dar el golpe de gracia para destruir el frágil corazón de la persona frente a él.

—Aunque puede que Victor por fin lo haya notado, ¿no crees eso, Yuuri?— dijo, llamando la atención del contrario— Después de todo, parece ser que prefirió ir tras su antiguo entrenador para converselo de que te acepte como su pupilo al hecho de venir tras de ti, con quien tuvo una discusión bastante seria para su lazo. Parece que por fin decidió dejart...  
—¡Estas equivocado!— le interrumpió Yuuri— ¡Victor nunca pensaría en dejarme sin justificación! ¡Él se tiene que ir por asuntos personales serios y esta preocupado por mi, por eso fue tras Yakov!

El hecho de que Yuuri tuviera formas de defenderse no estaba en los planes de JJ, por lo cual mantuvo silencio por unos cuantos segundos mientras asimilaba sus palabras; más no tardo en responder de una forma lo suficientemente hiriente como para romper todas las esperanzas y defensas de Yuuri.

—¿Estas seguro?— dijo mientras acortaba la brecha entre ambos hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura del oído del japonés— ¿No será que por fin se dio cuenta de lo patético que eres, de lo poco que vales, y sólo quiere una excusa para poder deshacerse de ti y ser libre otra vez?

Una gota involuntaria resbaló por el rostro del de ojos chocolate. ¿Y si el contrario tenia razón? ¿Y si Victor por fin perdió la fe en él y por eso quería dejarlo al cuidado de Yakov? ¿Y si él mismo le había dado la excusa perfecta para que se fuera?

Sin previo aviso, el cuerpo de JJ fue retirado de la cercanía que compartía con el de Yuuri y azotado con violencia en la pared que se encontraba a su lado.

—¡Agh!

La expresión en el rostro de JJ se torno adolorida, reflejando lo duro que había sido el golpe.

Y, antes de que JJ logrará reaccionar, sintió como sujetaban su chamarra y lo estampaban de espaldas de nuevo, manteniendolo esta vez en el aire.

El rostro de ambos, JJ y Yuuri, se transformó en uno que reflejaba sorpresa e incredulidad al ver quién había sido el atacante.

—Vi...¡¿Victor?!— exclamó Yuuri sin ser capaz de creer que tales acciones provenían del nombrado.

Pero Victor no pareció escucharlo, su atención estaba enfocada en la persona frente a él.

—¡H...Hey, Victor!— trato de saludar JJ aún desde su posición.

Sin embargo, su voz no fue sino un detonante para Victor, quien, al escucharlo, no dudo en volver a estampar su cuerpo contra la fría y dura pared.

—¡Victor!— llamó Yuuri de nuevo, atónito ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Mas las palabras que Yuuri estaba por decir murieron al vislumbrar la expresión que el albino poseía: sus labios se encontraban curvados hacia abajo, en cambio, sus ojos se mantenían fruncidos. Y su mirada, por lo general alegre o despreocupada, reflejaba furia; no había ningún rastro de la alegría característica.

Ese era un Victor que Yuuri jamás había visto, que nunca pensó en ver, _que no quería ver._

Un cuarto golpe hacia JJ hizo a Yuuri regresar a la realidad.

—¡Victor, detente!— le pidió, sujetando su brazo. Pero Victor parecía estar en una especie de trance, incapaz de oir su voz, mientras repetía la acción una y otra y otra vez— ¡Le lastimaras su espalda! ¡Para!  
—¡Él te hizo llorar, Yuuri!— exclamó Victor al momento que apretaba su agarre— ¡Primero se atrevió a menospreciarte y ahora te ha herido a tal grado de provocar que una lágrima saliera de tus bellos ojos!

Yuuri noto como la respiración de JJ comenzaba a sonar más agitada. ¡Lo estaba asfixiando!

Si Victor no se detenía, Yuuri no quería pensar en lo que pasaría en un futuro muy cercano.

Con un tiempo limitado para pensar en una solución, Yuuri sólo hizo lo primero que llegó a su mente.

Lo siguiente de lo que Victor se entero fue que tenia un peso de más en su espalda, y unos brazos que le sujetaban de la misma; más lo que llamo su atención fue sentir su saco humedecer de un momento a otro.

—Por favor, Victor... Detente...— suplicaba Yuuri desde su posición; sin intentar detener las lágrimas que presenciar la situación le causaban.

Tras escuchar aquel lamento y petición, Victor soltó a JJ por fin; quien cayó directo al piso. De su garganta salió una continúa y fuerte tos difícil de controlar; aunque en esos momentos JJ sólo podía pensar en recuperar el aire perdido y devolverlo a sus pulmones.

Yuuri soltó a Victor de la emoción de ver a JJ libre de nuevo. De saber que Victor logró serenarse.

Estaba por acercarse al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo tosiendo para estar seguro de que estuviera bien, cuando la mano del peliblanco lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

Incapaz de reaccionar, Yuuri se encontró siendo arrastrado por el de ojos celestes hacia la puerta del lugar con rapidez.

—Si vuelves a meterte con Yuuri, me aseguraré que debas tomar tu vuelo de regreso a Canadá antes de tiempo— amenazó Victor antes de salir; arrastrando consigo a Yuuri.

En seguida, lo único que JJ escucho fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza. Y, fuera de los baños, el rostro de cierto adolescente ruso adquirió una sutil sonrisa al observar a ambos, entrenador y pupilo, salir del lugar sin ningún daño. Al menos le alegraba saber que aunque Victor era olvidadizo, también era rápido.

—Uno cosecha lo que siembra.— dijo, para después volver sus pasos por donde había llegado y llamar a algún médico. Imaginaba lo que pudo haber ocurrido dentro— Cuidate un poco más, tazón de cerdo. No quiero ser tu niñera...

Más alejados de donde el ruso y el canadiense se encontraban, Victor arrastraba a Yuuri a paso apresurado; todo ante la mirada curiosa de las demás personas, pues, pese a las muchas peticiones para que el ruso se tomará una fotografía o regalará un autógrafo, éste no se detenía. Ni siquiera conservaba su sonrisa, lo cual hacia la situación más extraña aún.

Yuuri sólo seguía a su entrenador sin oponer demasiada resistencia, pues sabía que eso causaría que los demás se cuestionaran en mayor medida lo que estaba ocurriendo y la atención que recibirían sería mayor a la del momento, la cual ya era demasiada por aquella actitud tan inusual de su acompañante...

—Victor...— lo llamo con voz baja, y, aún sí fue escuchado, no recibió respuesta— Victor...— intentó de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Yuuri suspiro. De alguna forma, ahora estaban peor que antes...

Con resignación, se dejó guiar a donde quiera que Victor lo estuviera conduciendo. No tenía caso discutir con él. No en ese momento.

Sin querer, la escena en el baño se repitió de nuevo en su cabeza, haciéndole estremecer. En algún punto de su pasado, Yuuri había escuchado que los hombres rusos solían ser violentos; más, cuando conoció a Victor, había pensado que aquello sólo se trataba de un estereotipo. Ahora veía que tal vez poseía cierto grado de verdad...

Yuuri no se dio cuenta del momento en que terminaron llegando a los vestidores, ahora vacíos, del establecimiento.

—¿Victor?— preguntó Yuuri, confundido— ¿Qué hacemos aq...?

Antes de terminar de formular su pregunta, Yuuri se vio atrapado de espaldas en contra de un casillero y en medio del cuerpo de Victor. Ambos brazos de su captor se encontraban apoyados a ambos lados del más bajo, impidiendo así cualquier ruta posible de escape.

Los ojos de Yuuri se encontraron con los de su atacante, los cuales no tardaron en hacer que el pelinegro se perdiera en aquella profundidad que éstos reflejaban.

El tiempo en que ambos se mantuvieron observando al contrario, lo que ocurría fuera de aquella cuatro paredes, todo era ajeno para ellos.

—¿Sabes, Yuuri?— hablo Victor por primera vez desde que habían salido de los sanitarios— Justo como te encuentras ahora, con tus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y atrapado entre mis brazos, te ves demasiado vulnerable.

Yuuri no sabia qué era lo que tenía que responder, por lo que opto por mantener el silencio y permitir que Victor continuará hablando.

—¿Quieres saber el por qué deseo que Yakov sea tu entrenador mañana, Yuuri?

Tras estas palabras, Yuuri recordó la razón del por qué inició todo. Recordó a Makachin, la partida de Victor, a Yakov, y, lo más importante, la desconfianza que Victor tenía respecto a sus habilidades.

Por instinto, Yuuri intento alejarse, empujando el cuerpo de Victor hacia atrás; pero la diferencia de fuerza y contextura física era abismal, y Victor no cedió ni un poco.

—Es para evitar que sucesos como el viviste con JJ ocurran, Yuuri— confesó.

Yuuri detuvo su forcejeo tras escucharlo.

—En la Copa de China los competidores son más amigables. En cambio, una vez se llega a esta etapa, la relación con los demás se vuelve hostil... Yuuri, por ganar, ningún competidor dudará en romper la convicción del contrario. En especial ahora que no estoy yo en la pista y tienen mayores oportunidades. Una mente frágil, bondadosa y amable como la tuya, es un blanco fácil para todos. Tú, solo, eres demasiado vulnerable a ataques como los de esta noche. No importa sí es un competidor o no, Rusia es tu enemigo, un mero espectador es tu enemigo. Y por eso necesitas quien sea capaz de alejarlos a todos ellos. Tengo plena fe en tus habilidades, Yuuri— aclaró— Pero eres tan preciado para mi como para dejarte enfrentar al mundo solo. Sin nadie apoyándote.

Yuuri escuchaba atento todo lo que el ruso le decía mientras le daba la razón en silencio. Se sentía un idiota por haber dudado de la confianza que Victor siempre le había tenido y demostrado...

—Después de que recibieras esa llamada y ambos discutieramos, fui tras Yakov;— se sinceró Victor; quien no hizo más que confirmarle a Yuuri lo que antes ya había escuchado— y logré convencerlo de que te cuide únicamente por mañana— finalizó Victor con tono alegre.

Lo último captó la atención de Yuuri y provocó que volviera su vista, la cual no se dio cuenta había desviado, al rostro frente a sí.

—¿Sólo...por mañana?— preguntó esperanzado.  
—¡Por supuesto! ¿Creíste dejaría que Yakov me arrebatara a lo más hermoso que me ha pasado?— se burló.

Las mejillas del japonés se tornaron carmín y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido tras lo último dicho.

—Yuuri...— habló Victor llamando de nuevo su atención— Todo tú es mi nueva razón para amar la vida, el patinaje. No sé qué sería de mí en estos momentos de no haberte conocido...— pegó su barbilla al cuello ajeno, aspirando el aroma del contrario al tiempo que sujetaba a Yuuri de su espalda y lo pegaba a él en un fuerte y necesitado abrazo— Así que nunca más vuelvas a pedir que me aleje de ti, Yuuri. No soportaría dejar de ser tu entrenador...

En respuesta, Yuuri le regreso el contacto.

—Yo tampoco sé qué sería de mi sí Victor no hubiese llegado esa mañana.— confesó— Y mucho menos deseo saber qué sería de mi sí te vas de mi lado... Promete que pase lo que pase, nunca vas abandonarme, por favor...— suplicaba avergonzado.

 _Porque el corazón de un patinador es frágil, y Yuuri Katsuki era demasiado vulnerable a recibir ataques que lo rompieran..._

—Lo prometo, Yuuri...

 _Por eso Victor se aseguraría de proteger a ese débil joven como si de la joya más rara, bella y cara se tratara..._

 _Porque Yuuri es vulnerable, y Victor es su coraza._

 **¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos ;D**


End file.
